


Anger Management

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, hello anachronisms, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian insists that Guy attend an anger management class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> I'm afraid to jinx it, but my mojo might've finally come back. :)

It had been Marian's idea.

Guy grunted loudly as he plunged his shovel into the forest floor, eyeing the body next to him. He shook his head; after all, the night had started so well. In fact, he was certain he'd been making good progress; but the man disagreed. He disagreed, and one thing led to another, then talk turned to Guy's mother. And then...

"I'm not being funny, but when Marian asks how anger management class went, do we tell her it went ' _stabbingly_ well?'" Allan asked, snickering.

Guy groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and dig, Allan."


End file.
